La Conquista
La Conquista is the eighth episode of season one and the eighth episode of the series. Summary As Santanico tries to turn Richie to her cause, Freddie confronts Carlos about his destiny and the temple’s mysterious past. Seth, the Fullers and Sex Machine battle their way deeper into the temple, where they meet an unexpected ally. Plot The episode opens with a flashback to a ship and Carlos dressed in a conquistador outfit. Back in the present, Santanico and Carlos discuss Richie's condition, and she assures him things are going the way they should, and he complies. Seth and the Fullers are in a process of what do with Freddie and they take a vote. As this happens, Scott is in one of the tunnels, but he isn't alone. Freddie gets tied up and open the trap door he went through, crossing the grinder, but unfortunately, the weapons they acquired are dropped. Freddie escapes his bonds and Richie wakes up, to which Santanico tells him what her intentions are. In the bar, Freddie and Carlos get in a fight, with Carlos proving to be strong and he reveals that Freddie comes from an ancient bloodline called the Otomi, which is why he managed to survive the venom. In the underground, the group gets chased by a bunch of culebras and they lock themselves in a storage room, where they meet Sgt. Frost. He gives them a pinwheel, but it doesn't have the most best choices on it. As Freddie, Carlos, Richie and Santanico talk about everything, another flashback shows that Carlos is over 500 years old and that Santanico turned him into a culebra. Before Freddie can kill Carlos, a now transformed Scott attacks him, and it reveals Carlos turned him into a culebra. In the storage room, Frost gives them 10 minutes to pick their weapons and Kate tries to talk him into going with them, but he seems to have lost hope after experiencing the visions that tunnels have given him. After leaving the room, Kate experiences the visions Frost was talking about and is grabbed by a culebra, and tied to the altar. In the tunnel, Seth, Jacob and Aiden go to find Kate, but are outnumbered by some of the culebras, and Frost comes in. He sacrifices himself and blows the altar room up, leaving it a wreckage, and Richie lets Santanico turn him into a culebra. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santánico Pandemonium * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller * Wilmer Valderrama as Carlos Madrigal * Robert Patrick as Jacob Fuller Supporting Cast * Jake Busey as Aiden Tanner * Paul Saucido as The Shaman Videos Next On From Dusk Till Dawn The Series - Episode 8|Promo Gallery LaConquista.jpg Body Count *Carlos' comrades *Captain Figueroa *Frost Trivia *Carlos' past is revealed and how he was turned into a culebra. *Another character from the original film appears, this time Edrick Browne portrays Frost. Continuity *The Shaman is seen briefly in the flashback. He was last seen in the Pilot. *Monica Garza was mentioned. *Ulises and Ramon are mentioned. *The Nine Lords are mentioned. See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes